


guiding your direction

by sapphire2309



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, case elements are annoyingly vague, flagrant abuse of italics, fun character dynamics, guest appearance by Natasha Romanoff, i hope you don't mind, post-canon for POI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: Shaw's running reconnaissance on a building when she spots a distinctive, dangerous silhouette.
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	guiding your direction

**Author's Note:**

> Title from You and Me by you+me from the album rose ave.
> 
> I've written this so you can read it as Root is Alive or TM!Root, as you choose. Personally, I have a vague visual of Root watching an array of screens, but nothing's set in stone, it's Shaw's POV.
> 
> I hope you like this!

Shaw's running reconnaissance on a building when she spots a distinctive, dangerous silhouette. She quickly ducks behind a convenient pillar and activates her earpiece.

"Root," she says tersely.

"Hey, baby."

A familiar rush of frustration and affection flows through her as she hears the familiar voice in her ear. "What did we discuss about calling me _baby?"_ she asks through lightly gritted teeth. 

Root conveniently ignores her. 

Shaw's eyes automatically roll heavenward. "Why is Natasha Romanoff supervising security on my target?" she asks instead. 

"Oh! I thought you could use a little healthy competition."

"Competition... for?"

"The target, of course. Looks like SHIELD thinks it's an arcane object of some sort, so they've sent Romanoff and a team to secure it. Obviously, we know it's not, but we can't just tell them that, so you're stealing it for us!"

"And _why_ does SHIELD think it's arcane?"

"I may have led them to believe it was."

"Uh huh. Why?"

"We-ell... the last few numbers have been rather... pedestrian in nature, and I thought you'd appreciate the challenge."

Shaw's expression is utterly flat. "You put me on a collision course with the _Black Widow_ because you were worried that the last few numbers have been boring for me."

"Yes! Precisely."

Shaw lets the silence speak for itself. 

She can practically see Root's little pout. "I will concede that Romanoff's good-"

"Romanoff's a _legend_."

"-but so are you." 

"I might not be that good, and I don't want to find out."

"Well, _Romanoff_ doesn't have her own personal AI in her ear." Root's smirk is audible in her voice.

"Your transhumanism is showing."

"Awww, you say the sweetest things, baby."

_"Root."_

"Okay, okay. I'll run interference."

"That's cheating. What kind of victory would it be if I cheated."

"It's you and me against the world, sweetie. Especially when that means circumventing a building secured by Natasha Romanoff."

Shaw peeks around her pillar to get a visual on Romanoff as she enters the building. "I am _so_ screwed," she informs Root.

"I've got your back," Root promises, and amazingly, Shaw believes her.


End file.
